Talk:DCAU Comics
Is there any intention on adding pages for the individual comics? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 07:14, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :Not at the moment, since we don't cover them. Maybe the series could get pages, but not issues. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 07:51, May 24, 2012 (UTC) ::I meant individual series, although I don't see why we can't have the issues aswell since they're a lot more closer to canon than the completely non-canon out of universe pages we have for the DTVs. IMHO. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 07:59, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :::The DTVs are for reference only. Like this page is, and individual series' pages would be. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 08:05, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::But the comics are still connected to the DCAU, this being a DCAU Wiki and all, while the DTVs are not apart of the DCAU and just share some of the crew and plot ideas. I guess the consensus is, is that it's not canon so why bother? I just think there's a considerable large section we're missing out by not covering them. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 08:19, May 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::::If we did have pages for all the comics (it's not an idea I'm fully against, but I doubt it will ever be completed), what would we call them? --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 08:29, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::::While it may not guarantee a full completion, I think it would be easier to complete since it's ended. As for the titles, most of them speak for themselves while others that have identical names, like "Justice League Unlimited" would just be "Justice League Unlimited (comic)" and individually it would be "Justice League Unlimited Issue 1". -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 09:05, May 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Or we sort them by story title. Though I'm not sure if some of them have backup stories. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 09:17, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::I was going to say titles if they had them. Maybe if an issue did have more than 1 story we could have "''Comic Name Issue 1" that would list all the stories contained, but of course that wouldn't work if only some of them had multiple stories. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 09:41, May 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Scratch that. Probably not the best idea at all. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 10:39, May 24, 2012 (UTC) comics characters I know the DCAU comics are not canonical, but are still part of DCAU, then you could put the stories of the comics, and pages for the characters that appear there? Black Manta, for example. To differentiate it could put a section that says comic material, this article is not canonical.--Omnihallows (talk) 21:58, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :Not at the moment. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 22:02, August 27, 2012 (UTC) why?? i have all comics, can put information --Omnihallows (talk) 22:54, August 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Such a change in mission statement would require a big discussion first. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 08:25, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Canonicity While Bruce Timm brought canonicity into question, I still believe that these comics are fully relevant when talking about characters and events from the show. Remember, these comics were made with no other purpose than to tie-in with the show, and later on, the show directly references events in the comics. While there are a few contradictions between the two, it's easy enough to consolidate by dubbing the show(s) as the more authoritative source. For the purpose of this Wiki, I believe there can be a title to each section that focuses on a comic event that states it's of questionable canonicity (and non-canon for events that are contradicted), similar to the system on Wookiepedia. Thoughts? -SlashMan (talk) 00:40, November 3, 2014 (UTC) :I don't like the thought of tabbers, but I think a section at th end, separate from Background, could work. That should only cover major stories (not every time the Joker showed up). Since we have non-canon pages on video games, we could have pages on the comics. Maybe just the series, not every individual comic. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 08:29, November 3, 2014 (UTC)